Royal Love
by TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: Ana studies at an America College for a term abroad and meets Christian at a party and sparks fly. But, Ana has a secret she is the crown princess of a small European country and when the media finds out about their relationship can it survive.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my new story, Royal Love. I got inspired to write this when I put Shadow Life and The Sacrifices We Make on hiatus to be revamped. Please let me know what you think, follow and review. Kelli aka TVHollywoodDiva

Royal Love

Chapter 1

January 2017

Cambury, Monaco

Anastasia POV

I am sitting on the window seat looking at the ships coming into Monaco Harbor. As I watch the ships unload, I think about how someday in the future, this will all be mine.

Her Royal Highness Princess Anastasia Rose Von Steele of Cambury Monaco is what I'm known as here in Cambury, Monaco. My family has ruled Monaco for the last 350 years and I am the next in line for the throne after my mother, Queen Carla Rose Von Steele. She has ruled Cambury for the last 25 years along with my father, King Raymond Albert Von Steele.

My mother took over the throne from her father 25 years ago King Peter Albert Von Steele II, when he died of a heart attack in the spring of 1993, two years before I was born, and my parents had only been married for two years before that their wedding was the event of the decade. Under my mother's reign, Cambury has grown in leaps and bounds to be a small but robust country with a population of two million people on the edge of France.

Don't get me wrong, I love living here in Cambury with my family and I love the people, but most of the time I feel as if my life is planned out for me, which I guess it really is. I will be Queen of the small Kingdom one day, but to tell you the truth, some days I wish could be more like my younger brother, Anthony. He's seven years younger than me and the spare heir to the throne. He doesn't have the expectations or responsibilities that are placed on my shoulders, lucky him. I truly do love him to pieces, but I can't help but wish that I had as much freedom as he does.

I wouldn't trade Anthony for anything in this world as my brother because sometimes he is the only one that understands this crazy life we live.

Most times, I wish I could just be Ana Steele, the normal girl, who's to fall in love and make her own choices. Most girls would love to be royal, but for me, I just want to be a normal girl for once in my life. I would love to live a life without paparazzi following my every move, without people wondering what I'm going to be wearing next, or who I'm dating.

At the age of twenty-two, I feel as if I haven't lived my life at all without being under microscope. One of the only things that I do that I consider "normal" is going to school at Monaco University to get my degree in literature.

I love reading classic literature, it has always been my escape from the pressures of this royal life. I'm about to start my senior year; but before I graduate and take on more royal duties, I want to do a semester abroad to stretch my wings and live life before I no longer have the chance to.

I have been researching programs in the United States that have to do with Classic Literature and I found one in Washington State at the University of Washington. From the research of it, it sounds spectacular. The program dives into all the classics that I love, like Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte, Shakespeare and so many more. As I look deeper into the program requirements, I realize that there is a selection process and that there are only three open spots for the summer term. The deadline to apply is January 17th, and that is only a week away so I quickly get the required materials together that I need to apply and send it off to the Head of the Literature Department at UoW. I'm going to cross my fingers in hopes that I will be selected for one of the final three open spots left.

If I do end up getting accepted into the program I would start March 28th in Seattle. My next step is convincing my parents to let me go.

So, I take a deep breath and decide to just bite the bullet and go talk to my parents about what I want to do for the summer. I go in search for my mother first because I think she might be a tad resistant to the idea. Being a daddy's girl, I know my father will likely support my idea. I find my parents in the throne room talking to one of their many advisers about some banquet... I'm not sure at this moment because all I can think about is convincing them to let me spend my summer in the United States. Finally, I get up the courage to make my way forward to get them to notice me and finally my mother stops talking to the advisor and looks up and notices that I am waiting to speak with her and Dad.

"Ana, sweetie, what do you need?" Before I say anything, I look over at the advisor and roll my eyes. When mother response to my gesture without a word.

"Anastasia, one second." She tells me then looks at the advisor. "Philip, come pick us up at later date something has come up."

"Of course, your Royal Highness." With that the advisor leaves the throne room. Then, my mother finally turned me dropping her Queen persona.

"Ana, honey what is it that you need to discuss with us?" I turned to my father and take a deep breath and dive right into the why I want to speak to them.

"Mama, Daddy I want to do something for the summer. There's an Literature program that goes abroad for the summer for a three-month term in the in the United States at the University of Washington in Seattle. As a senior in the program out there, I think the exposure will help me finish up my degree, and also, I want to spread my wings before I take on more royal duties."

I take a deep breath after I finish asking my parents to let me leave. My mother looks at me in shock and then I look over at my father and see the kind eyes and love I always see there. Finally, my mother recovers from my little speech. "Ana, is this about what happened with Thomas and those girls?"

A shiver goes down my spine thinking about that situation… I was engaged to Prince Thomas Hardy from the royal family of France. It was an arranged marriage that was set up between our two families and right after we were both born. That was until about two months ago, I decided to go see Thomas when I had a week and holiday break from school. I needed to talk to him about something to do with the wedding menu since we were supposed to get married in ten weeks' time. I remember going up to his home in Paris, I didn't even think about calling first because even though we weren't married, yet I had a key to his apartment, so I decided to surprise him.

Everyone thought I was in love with Thomas, but I wasn't. Thomas and I were just friends who were arranged to marry because we didn't really have a choice by our families. I loved Thomas, but he isn't my soulmate. So, finding him naked and in bed with two women after sex when I went to discuss our wedding did leave my heart shattered. All I remember really is backing out of his bedroom and I'm running back to my car with Sawyer following and heading back home and having to tell my parents that the wedding was off and all that planning, and money had gone to waste. My mother was beside herself and my father wanted to maim him but in the end they both saw that Thomas and I would never make it as a real couple if he was willing to break my trust and cheat on me before the wedding.

"Anastasia, sweetheart?" Finally, my mother's voice brings him back to the present.

"Mama, yes and no it has a bit to do with him, but you and Dad know I never really loved him, I never really felt passion and love with him I was-" I stop myself from saying anything further. I wouldn't want to hurt my mother by tell her that I was going through the motions because it was pre-arranged. But, now that I feel free I really want to do this program please let me go.

As I knew she would be my mother is apprehensive to let me go.

"Ana, I'm not sure about this the United States is very far away from us and away from what you know."

"Mama, please. I need this I really do with the media and Thomas still trying to contact me I need a break where no one knows me, and I can just be myself I just want to be in Ana Steele I don't want to be Anastasia Rose Von Steel Princess of Cambury. I just want to be a normal girl for once in my life. Then I promise I will be back in three months' time to take my rightful place within the family."

I can see that my mother is not convinced, So I turn and look at my father pleading with him with my eyes to help me make my case.

"Carla, my love we can't hold on to her forever at some point we have to give her freedom we know she can't just live a sheltered life in the palace forever she needs to explore the world and we need to let her go."

I can see that my father's little speech is finally making some headway with her.

"Please Mama it's only 3 months and so far all I've done is apply so I don't even know if I'll get into the program but if I do get in I would like to go."

"Ana, sweetheart."

"Please Mama. I've never wanted anything as much as I want to do this and I've always toed the line when it came to what I can and cannot do."

"Fine, you've convinced me if you get in you may go to the program, but you will not go without security, Luke Sawyer. He will be going with you for my peace of mind and your safety. I will miss you my sweet girl."

"Thank you, Mama." I leave the throne room after hugging my parents and with hope in my heart that this will be the start to an adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Love

Chapter 2

Christian POV

January 2017

Seattle, Washington

I'm sitting in my office at Grey House, looking out at the Seattle skyline. As I sit here at my desk I start thinking about how I feel stuck in a rut, it feels as if everyone is happy and that they have their lives all together well I feel as if I am just existing. I have been I guess my life has become my company Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc, you see I started my company five years ago after dropping out of Harvard Business School after a year. After that academic year, I realized I didn't want to be sitting in the classroom learning about profit and loss statements and accounting I wanted to put everything I knew into practice whether I failed or succeeded. So, I made the decision to strike out on my own, and when my parents found out they were angry they wanted me to have the college degree, but I needed to prove I could stand on my own.

It took about three months to convince my parents I knew what I was talking about at the age of twenty. I showed my father my business plan and after he looked over the plan he agreed that I had something and that the market indeed needed, and he agreed to loan me the money I needed to start GEH which ended up being $500,000. As soon as I started GEH it became an overnight success and I was able to pay my father back the $500,000 within the first year with interest, and now GEH is one of the biggest companies in the world worth an estimated 200 billion dollars and I do not have a board of directors so it is privately owned so as sole owner I am worth about double that.

When I started GEH, the focus was on mergers and acquisitions which meant we would buy up companies restructure them sell what wasn't profitable and rebrand them as Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc, companies. Over the last two years, one of our other focuses has become renewable resources and solar energy in third world countries what this means is that these countries now have access to cell phones and other resources and income to improve their status in life.

This makes me think about what my life might have been like if I wasn't adopted by my parents Grace and Carrick Grey, at the age of four my life before my parents adopted me was not a good one. I was born to a teenage mother; her name was Ella and from what I can piece together about her life, my birth mother was kicked out of her family home when her parents found out she was pregnant. Ella had no job or money to support herself and lived on the streets for a while. Then she was found by a man and he became her pimp he convinced her to become a prostitute before she was too advanced in her pregnancy so that she would have money to live on for her and her baby. So Ella took the only job she could find with no skills needed and when she had enough money she rented a run-down apartment in Detroit in a slum neighborhood, and when she could no longer work the streets because she had a baby to take care of the pimp would bring her clients to the apartment and she would service them there.

As I got older Ella became addicted to crack and alcohol, to survive thanks to the pimp and for the pimp I was his favorite thing to torture , I became his punching bag and he would kick me and put cigarettes out on my chest and back into this day I still have these scars and have issues with people touching my chest and back because it burns and brings back horrible memories of abuse and of that time. I don't really remember anything happy about that time in Detroit, and I don't really remember Ella at all as a loving mother but I remember her always having a haunted look in her eyes and what's burned in my memory is the day she died, Ella overdosed on crack and died on the kitchen floor and I was with her for four days before the pimp showed up and discovered her dead body with me sleeping beside her and my blanket over her body I know he yelled and swore and slammed the door and we were left alone again. I remember falling asleep again after the pimp left and the door being kicked in by the police the next morning, and Ella's body being taken away and I was taken to the hospital to be checked over.

When I finally arrived at the hospital that is where I'm at my guardian angel my mother Grace Trevelyan-Grey mother was working the night shift in the pediatric ward when I was brought in and she was very gentle with me and since I wouldn't speak with anyone and she was the only one I would let get remotely close to me she became my savior. After spending a few weeks in the hospital because I was underweight and malnourished I was released to the state and went to live with my foster mother and father in foster care while The Greys were in the process of finalizing my adoption. When I was finally released into the care of the Greys and finally came home to live with them I didn't speak until six years old because I was so traumatized.

I did have some trouble adjusting because I couldn't stand to be touched so I barely ever interacted with my new older brother Elliott who I called Lelliott. Even though I so badly wanted to enjoy being part of a family I couldn't bring myself to accept being touched I would see my father and Elliot doing activities and having fun that I so badly wanted to join in on but I couldn't with my touch issues, I also badly wanted to hug my mother but I didn't want to see her cry when it burned because she was touching me.

Before I was adopted or even left the hospital I remember my mother started calling me Christian and I liked my name I couldn't remember having a name when I lived with Ella the pimp just called me any derogatory name he could think of at the time. So, when my parents named me Christian I finally felt some sort of love and that I belonged somewhere in this world. So, my given name became Christian Trevelyan-Grey. We lived in Detroit for a little while longer but then my mother got a job at Virginia Mason's Pediatrics Department which brought us to Seattle when I was six years old.

Even though I was part of a loving family I had trouble figuring out how to express my love or any of my needs to my family without being able to speak. A little while after we move to Seattle we adopted my little sister Mia and that was when I started coming out of my shell the minute Mia was placed in my arms, I felt like I was responsible for this little life as her protector and it was my responsibility to make sure she was happy at all times the first word I spoke ever was Mia's name on that day my family was so happy that I was finally speaking I remember tears falling down my mother's cheeks and filling her eyes and my father had a big smile on his face. From that point on I became my mother's shadow when it came to taking care of Mia and to this day we are extremely close there is nothing I wouldn't do for my baby sister. When it comes to my relationship with Elliot I would like to be closer to him, but I haven't figured out yet how to approach that situation. For right now we tolerate each other but I would like to be closer. We also interact at family functions but that seems to be the extent of our relationship. A bonding never really happened because I was so closed off as a little child.

I couldn't believe how my life had turned out I was grateful to my parents that they never gave up on me because when I was in my teenage years I didn't make life easy for them that's for sure during high school I was kicked out of three different private schools for fighting plus I had a hard time fitting into the perfect son mold, where Elliot and Mia seem to be perfectly adjusted. I was still having nightmares about my early childhood and the pimp and my anger issues were off the charts but with my family's love and help of a psychologist named John Flynn I was able to get over my anger issues and even though I have nightmares about my time in Detroit sometimes those nights are few and far between. Once I was able to get my anger under control I was able to focus my energy on starting GEH.

Another part of my life I want to improve on is my single status , I am so tired of being single, don't get me wrong I have dated and had a few long term relationships but in the end the all turn out badly because every girl I have been with seems disingenuous and seems to be after my name and my money, only I want someone that loves me for me and not my name and not my status. I hope to one day to meet my soulmate and not feel so empty anymore I want the kind of love that my parents have I know she's out there somewhere I just hope our paths will cross sometime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Love

Chapter 3

Anastasia POV

March 2017

Cambury, Monaco

I can't believe this with only three spots left in the summer literature program in Seattle that I got selected, I remember when the letter came at the end of last week I couldn't believe I got into the program and got lucky enough to experience this. Now I leave in a week for the United States and Seattle. I really can't wait to start this new adventure I am sitting in my room trying to think of everything I am going to need for the next three months, I realize I need to bring quite a bit with me and that is a daunting task trying to figure out what you need for the next three months to all fit in a few suitcases and a carry on. As I start to pack there is a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

As the bedroom door opens her father enters her room.

"Ana, sweetheart I just wanted to talk to you about what you're about to embark on." Her father kisses her head and sits on the bed beside her. I nod in acceptance, knowing that they wouldn't let me take off next week without having a conversation first."

"Ana, as you know Sawyer will be with you every day for anything you may need and for your safety and as he requested only the head of the summer literature program is aware of your Royal status and Sawyer dressed in plain clothes so that he blends in"

"Thank you, Dad really thank you for letting me go do this and thank you for helping me convince Mom."

"Sweetheart of course I will always be in your corner for whatever you want to do in life. I also understand you will need to spread your wings and explore this world there is so much more out they're then our little principality. I know you will love this Kingdom and country with all your heart forever, but it is time for you to forge your own path in life. All I've ever wanted in life is for my children to be happy."

I hug my father as he stands to leave my room. He gives me a wink and a kiss on the eyelids which is our special love ritual. I returned the packing excited for the future.

The last week has flown by in a blur of talking spending time with my friends and family and now it's time to head to the airfield so that I could head to Washington.

After thirty-six-hour flight, we finally land at Sea-Tac Airport in the private tarmac luckily, we fluently enough about the paparazzi we're not around. She just hoped that they the media would be respectful of her private space while she was studying. Since she has landed in Seattle tonight, she and Sawyer were going to state at the Fairmont Hotel in Seattle for the night before heading to the University of Washington tomorrow morning. As she slid into the car, she fell as if she could sleep forever and never wake up, her eyes closed as the car left the airport.

The next morning, I wake up in the hotel and start to get ready for the day and quickly thaw omelet and orange juice I ordered from room service as I make sure I have everything I need for the day my phone rings from the night stand beside the bed I quickly grabbed it. Aaron

"Hello."

"Ana, Sweetheart."

"Hi Mama."

"How was your trip last night?"

"Long, but we made it in fact I'm still at the hotel and I'm just getting ready to go down to swear his room so that we can head to campus and I can meet my roommates and get familiar with everything before classes start on Monday."

"Sweetheart, please have a great time with this experience but please stay safe and remember your father and I love you with all our hearts and we cannot wait to hear about your time there please keep in touch whenever you have a moment. "

" I love you too Mama and I promise to stay safe and keep in touch I'll be home before you can even realize it. But I really need to go so I'm not late for check in at the dorms and orientation."

"Okay sweetheart I'll talk to you soon."

We wrap-up our conversation and I grabbed what I need for the day and head out to meet Sawyer. As I'm about to knock on Sawyer's door it opens and there, he was looking barely awake.

"Good Morning, Luke."

"Good Morning, Princess."

When we are back in Monaco Luke sticks to calling me her Royal Highness but here he calls me Princess whenever we're alone and we can be more relaxed with protocol I have also decided to stick to using his first name while here because it's a little easier for my cover story if anyone catches on who I really am. My cover story is that my family is rich and powerful and that is why I have bodyguard. I know it sounds like I'm a mob princess or a Hollywood child, but I figured that it was easier to go with some form of the truth then that I am a true royal princess. Also, if the truth does happen to come to light then my cover story, we'll have a grain of truth to it just not the full true story.

As we drive, I feel as if I can finally relax and enjoy what's coming my way because for just a little while in my life, I can be just Ana normal girl not Anastasia princess of Monaco and future queen. I just hope I can fit in with the normal crowd of girls my age. It's not these classes and exams that worry me it's getting along with everyone in letting them in to get to know me and not letting it slip who I really am.

I am just watching the scenery as we drive through the city before I know it we are pulling up in to the main entrance of the University of Washington, I'm in awe of the beauty around me, Washington is so peaceful, and I can't believe I'm here. As we drive for there on campus and pull up to the admissions building, I feel a wave of excitement and nervous energy pass over me. I just can't wait to get started so it comes around and opens my door and smiled at me as I get out, we make our way into the building. The building is breathtaking with stained glass windows and a beautiful I get pulled out of my own world and go up to the front desk.

"Hello Miss, I'm here to register for the summer literature program."

"Hello dear what's your name?"

"Anastasia Steele."

The woman started typing and after a few moments she spoke again.

"Oh yes, here you are you're the European student"

"Mmm, yes."

"Well it's good to have your dear. Here is your class schedule, book list requirements, and the map of our campus along with your dorm assignment."

I take everything she hands me with a small smile.

"Thank you, for your assistance.

"Your welcome, dear."

With a small wave, I leave the admissions building and head to find to my dorm which will be my home for the next few months as I look at the map, I realize that my dorm is all the way across campus. So, I hand Sawyer the map as I get back into the car the journey takes about 15 minutes, we pull up in front of the dorm and the sign says Amherst Hall I look at my paperwork as Sawyer opens the door and realize I'm in room 609. I head to the elevator and Luke follows with my luggage as I find the room and reached to knock the door flies open and I'm nearly toppled over by a brunette girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

I finally get my bearings again and my mouth and brain engaged so that I can speak.

"It's okay I'm fine I'm Ana your new roommate."

"Oh, come in I'm Mia Grey."

"Nice to meet you Mia."

"We have one other roommate my best friend Kate Kavanaugh but she's running a little late because she's getting back from a trip to Paris, she should be here within the next two hours."

"Oh okay."

"Ana do you need any help getting settled?"

"No, I think Sawyer and I can handle it."

"We each have our own room with a common living room and the kitchen."

" Okay great do you mind if I take the center room?"

"Not at all I'll take the one on the right and Kate can have the one the right ".

Ana heads into her room to unpack and get settled all the sudden she was nervous again don't get her wrong she thought that Mia was nice. and overly bubbly but she just wasn't sure how to act around Mia and Kate when they were already best friends and she felt like she was the odd man out she just hoped that she would be able to get along with me and Kate what was going to be a long three months she did do background checks before leaving Monaco on who had apply to the program and thought Mia and Kate would be the best roommate fit she knew that they both came from privileged background. So, she hoped to have extra security around would not be a problem and Mia and did not flinch when Sawyer walked into the room. She was just hoping but they could be as welcoming as she wanted to be to them because she wanted to be friendly with them and hopefully make lifelong friends.

She finished unpacking and getting settled she's excited to just sit on her bed and relax before going out to explore campus as she was just getting into her favorite book Tess of the d'urbervilles. She heard too high-pitched screams and realized that Kate must have arrived. Even though she was nervous, and Ana knew that if she wanted to enjoy this experience that she couldn't hold herself up in her room and had to make an effort to be social.

So, she took a deep breath and went out to get to know Kate and Mia. As she opens the door Mia turned because of the noise.

"Oh, Ana there you are did you get all settled?"

"Yes."

"Okay great oh where are my manners Kate this is our other roommate Ana Steele."

Kate gives me a small smile and acknowledgment. I give Kate a smile and walk a little closer to the girls, still a little unsure where she will fit in with these girls that have an already formed friendship. Mia can see that Ana is nervous, so she decides to break the ice between the group.

"Ana come here we are about to order Chinese takeout from a little place I love called Wild Orchid Wok. What would you like?"

"Orange chicken and brown rice please".

Mia turns to Kate already knowing her order by heart, So Kate tell us about your trip to England?"

"Sounds great Mia on second thought why don't you give our orders and the address to the restaurant to Sawyer and he can pick up the order."

"Thanks, Ana."

"No problem, Mia."

Quickly, Mia and Kate write down their orders and Sawyer leaves to go pick up dinner. Sawyer returns twenty minutes later laden down with food while I'm in the kitchen getting drinks for everyone. I yell out to the living room "What would you two like to drink.?"

Mia responds soda is fine for them both, so I grab the drinks and head back to living room and sit on the sofa handing out the drinks to everyone. Kate looks at me and gives me an apologetic smile.

"Ana, I want to apologize I didn't mean to be so standoffish when I came in I'm just tried from my trip and flight."

"Kate don't worry about it and I am sorry if I seemed shy, I'm just really nervous when I meet new people. I completely understand being tried from a long flight. I flew in last night and stayed at The Fairmont and the jet lag is still getting to me today. I wasn't prepared for the Europe to U.S. time change that's for sure."

Mia perked up hearing that Ana is from Europe, she wanted to ask a million questions but she didn't want to overwhelm Ana. But Kate beat Mia to the punch asking Ana the question that was on both their minds.

"I don't mean to pry Ana but where in Europe are you from? I think I can hear a bit of a French accent if I'm not mistaken."

Ana blushes but then takes a deep breath.

"I am from a small county a principality really that borders France called Monaco.

"So, what made you come to the US?"

"I wanted to explore the world before my life is lay ed out for me."

Mia and Kate both give Ana a look, but the decide not to push her and let Ana open up to them when she feels she can.

Mia is the next one to ask a question.

"So, what's it like to grow up in Europe? I've only every been there for vacation fashion week thanks to my brother."

I love it but Monaco is such a small county. I wanted to spend this term in the US because I just wanted to be Ana for once in my life a normal girl with no expectations put on her."

Ana realized what she let slip but once the words were out of her mouth, she realized at that monument she had almost let her secret slip. But before Kate and Mia could ask any further questions, Sawyer arrived with their order so they dug into dinner and just talked going around the city and exploring and being Ana's tour guides so that, She could get the most out of Seattle while she was here.

As they finished dinner, Mia spoke up, " You know as I was coming on campus I got a text on my phone about a party happening at The Mile High Club Monday night and I really want to go but not alone will you girls go with me?"

"Mia, you know I am always in for a party at The Mile-High Club." Kate winks.

Then Mia turns to me, "What about Ana? It will help you get to know Seattle and you will get a taste of the night life.'

"I'm not sure I've never been to a night club before."

Kate turns to me. "Ana, I promise it will be fun and we will be with you the whole-time plus Sawyer will be with us, right? Also, you earlier tonight that you wanted to spread your wings and have some adventures while you were here, and this will be a great way to start your time off in Seattle. Please I promise you it will be fun and before we go, we can have a spa day and get ready together and just hang out and have girl time."

Mia gives me puppy dog eye. "Ana please say yes."

I'm still a little apprehensive, but on the bright side no one knows what I am here or my title. I can just be Ana normal girl just having a night out with her roommates enjoying the city and Kate's right Sawyer will be with us the whole time.

"You know your right Kate I'll go I just want to have a good time with the two of you."

Kate smiles "That's the spirit Ana, I promise it will be a night you will never forget."


End file.
